In various electric apparatuses, a module is mounted on a printed circuit board and the printed circuit board on which the module is mounted being stored to constitute an electronic apparatus.
As a module mounting structure in which a module is mounted on a printed circuit board, a mounting structure capable of electrically connecting the module with the printed circuit board and mechanically fixing and holding the module to the printed circuit board has been employed.
Currently, a mounting structure is mainly employed in which a surface mount device (SMD) connector is preliminarily mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board and a module is mounted on the printed circuit board so that a connector at the module side is fitted with the SMD connector. In the mounting structure, the connector at the module side is fitted with the SMD connector by pressing the module to the printed circuit board, and a screw fixing is performed from the surface of the printed circuit board opposite to the surface on which the module is mounted.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a module mounting structure in which a module is mounted on a printed circuit board by using a conventional SMD connector. FIG. 1A is a perspective view illustrating the module and the module mounting structure, and FIG. 1B is a front view illustrating the module and the module mounting structure. As illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, in the conventional module mounting structure, a module 110 on which a connector 112 is mounted on a bottom surface 118 of a housing 111 is mounted on a printed circuit board 130 on which a connector 131 is provided on an upper surface. The mounted module 110 is screw clamped by a screw 134 to a screw hole 119 provided at the bottom surface 118 of the housing 111 via a through hole 132 provided on the printed circuit board 130.
When the connector 112 at the module side is fitted with the connector 131 at the printed circuit board side, the module 110 is pressed to the printed circuit board 130 side. At this time, when the module 110 is pressed to the printed circuit board 130 in the state where the positions of the connectors 112, 131 are deviated to each other, there is a case that pins of the connectors 112, 131 are bent or the pins are broken.
Accordingly, a module mounting structure capable of preventing positional deviation of a module on a printed circuit board when the module is mounted on the printed circuit board is desired.
As a method for preventing positional deviation when a module is mounted on a printed circuit board, there is a structure in which a concave is provided on a lower surface of the module when a module is attached to a printed circuit board in order not to generate deflection between with the printed circuit board even when a warpage is generated on a base table of the module (as an example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-55609).
Further, for example, there is also a structure that prevents positional deviation between an upper small substrate and a lower large substrate by pressure entering a guide pin from an upper part (as an example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-91706).
However, when the module is mounted on the printed circuit board by fitting the connector at the module side with the connector at the printed circuit board side mounted on a surface of the printed circuit board, there are problems described below.
The connector at the module side is provided on the bottom surface of the module. Further, when the connector at the module side is fitted with the connector at the printed circuit board side, a distance between components of each of the connector at the printed circuit board side and the connector at the modules side is small. Accordingly, it is impossible to perform an operation for fitting the connectors together while visually observing.
Further, even when pins of the connector are bent or broken to be a defective good when the connectors are fitted together in the state where the positions of the connecters are deviated to each other, it is impossible to detect such a defective good in an assembling process. Accordingly, the defective good is to be found in a check process after the assembling process. Then, when the defective good is found by the following check process, it is required that the defective good is fed back to the assembling process and many processes are re-executed again.
Further, since pins of the connector are easily bent or broken to be a defective good due to the aforementioned reason, it is necessary for the operator to carefully execute the operation of fitting the connectors together. This increases the time required for the manufacturing process.